Pirenejski Pies Górski
Pirenejski Pies Górski- przez wieki ten wspaniały biały olbrzym strzegł stad owiec przed wilkami i innymi drapieżnikami w Pirenejach we Francjii. Zrozumieć pirenejskiego psa górskiego Wygląd dorosłego osobnika pirenejskiego psa górskiego, szczególnie samca, jest imponujący jednak to nic w porównaniu z wyglądem szczenięcia – puchate, białe lub prawie białe kulki z ciemnymi oczyma i czarnymi nosami budzą niekłamany zachwyt i poruszają najgłębsze ludzkie uczucia. Jednak zanim zdecydujesz się na zakup tego pluszowego niedźwiadka dla swojej rodziny (lub dla siebie!), dokładnie przemyśl wszystkie argumenty za i przeciw. Choć w wyniku świadomej hodowli temu pięknemu zwierzęciu znacznie złagodzono temperament, hodowane do wieków w ściśle określonym celu, do dziś dnia charakteryzują się cechami nabytymi przez ich dalekich przodków. Niektóre z nich doskonale wkomponowują się w dzisiejsze życie, inne mogą być nie lada wyzwaniem dla przyszłego właściciela. Dlatego też przed podjęciem decyzji o zakupie trzeba dobrze poznać charakter rasy, zrozumieć typowe zachowania patou i odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, na ile będą one pasowały do naszego stylu życia. Charakterystyka ogólna Bez wątpienia jedną z największych i najbardziej rzucających się w oczy zewnętrzną cechą charakteryzującą pirenejczyka jest jego niezaprzeczalna uroda – potężny, silny, majestatyczny pies o królewsko pięknej w swym wyrazie i ekspresji głowie, o spojrzeniu, które jest jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Lagrange określił to następującymi słowami „jedynie czysta rasa posiada ten czarujący, prawie niemożliwy do określenia wyraz oczu, odległy a jednocześnie pieszczotliwy, myślący i odrobinę smutny. Gdy patrzysz w te oczy siła moralna psów przenika twą duszę”. Także podwójna, lśniąco biała szata standardowo wzbudza zachwyt. Prócz tego, że jest piękna jest także stosunkowo prosta w utrzymaniu – wystarczy regularne szczotkowanie raz na tydzień. Jednak by zajaśniała pełnym swym blaskiem od czasu do czasu niezbędna jest kąpiel i tu rodzą się dwa problemy. Po pierwsze do kąpieli musimy psa przyzwyczajać już od szczenięcia, a po drugie zdecydowanie wymaga używania kosmetyków z górnej półki, by była prawdziwą ozdobą. Egzemplarze wystawowe są praktycznie rzecz biorąc kąpane przed każdą wystawą, a wysuszenie psa tych gabarytów i o tak długiej i gęstej sierści i podszerstku, bez posiadania profesjonalnego sprzętu, to zajęcie na parę godzin. Prawdziwym wyzwaniem bywa okres linienia, szczególnie wiosennego. Dlatego też właściciel pirenejczyka nie może być fanatykiem czystości ponad wszystko. Musi nauczyć się żyć z tym, że jego pies pozostawia wszędzie kępki włosa. W Pirenejach hodowcy starannie zbierają wyczesane włosy, przędą je i wyrabiają z nich ciepłe i praktycznie niezniszczalne swetry. Gęsta, podwójna szata sprawia także to, że pirenejczyk w zasadzie nic sobie nie robi z surowego klimatu i zdecydowanie, zwłaszcza zimą, woli mieszkać na dworze niż w domu. Kocha zimę i śnieg, w którym uwielbia wykopywać sobie głębokie jamy lub po prostu w nim baraszkować jak małe szczenię. Ale oczywiście zewnętrzne piękno nie jest wystarczające samo w sobie, musi być uzupełnione innymi przymiotami, których patou ma całkiem sporo. 'Zdrowie' Pirenejski pies górski jest psem bardzo odpornym, a jako rasa nie jest dotknięty żadnymi schorzeniami genetycznymi. Jako pies olbrzymi i ciężki miewa jednak kłopoty związane ze swymi rozmiarami; przede wszystkim natury stawowo-kostnej. Dysplazja biodrowa występuje w tej rasie nieco rzadziej niż u innych potężnych psów, ale wystarczająco często, by brać ją pod uwagę, zarówno wybierając szczenię, jak i odchowując je: przekarmione, ciężkie szczenię ma duże szanse na kłopoty z aparatem ruchu. W młodości psa pamiętać trzeba szczególnie o odpowiedniej porcji witamin i preparatów mineralnych, ułatwiających właściwy wzrost kości a także zapewnić szczenięciu wysokogatunkową i dobrze zbilansowaną karmę, gwarantującą prawidłowy przyrost masy mięśniowej. Po zakończeniu intensywnego okresu wzrostu, który trwa mniej więcej do zakończenia pierwszego roku życia, jego potrzeby żywieniowe zmniejszają się, a często ulubionym przysmakiem, wzorem przodków, są wszelkiego rodzaju produkty mleczne. Dysplazja jako choroba genetyczna powinna także niejako „zmuszać” przyszłych właścicieli do dokładnego sprawdzenia zdrowia rodziców pod tym względem. Wprawdzie przepisy naszego kraju nie wymagają badania tej rasy pod kątem dysplazji, ale żaden odpowiedzialny hodowca tego nie zaniecha. 'Inteligencja i instynkt ochrony' Wielki pirenejczyk (dosłowne tłumaczenie angielskiej nazwy Great Pyrenees) jest obdarzony także wielką inteligencją. Uczy się szybko i łatwo, a proces ten zachodzi tym prędzej, im więcej stosujemy nagród i pochwał. Jednak należy porzucić myśl o wyszkoleniu typowym dla np. owczarka niemieckiego. Patou musi widzieć sens wykonywanych przez siebie czynności. Są bardzo czujne, ale spokojne w swej naturze, co także wynika z ich podstawowego zajęcia wykonywanego w przeszłości. Nie jest więc psem o nadmiernej aktywności ruchowej. Jednak nie należy mylić ogromnego spokoju wewnętrznego, wynikającego z pewności siebie i poczucia siły, z łagodnością czy powolnością. Pirenejczyk był i jest strażnikiem stad a nie psem typowo pasterskim. Tak jak przed wiekami znajdował sobie jakieś podwyższenie terenu by z niego obserwować pasące się owce i wypatrywać potencjalnych drapieżników, tak dziś znajduje sobie na terenie, który chroni, punkt strategiczny, skąd najlepiej widzi swoje „królestwo”. Jeden podejrzany szelest sprawia, że jeszcze przed momentem śpiący kłębek wełny zmienia się w naprawdę groźnego i gotowego do natychmiastowej interwencji psa obrończego. Bywa z reguły cięty, ale nie agresywny (wyjątek mogą stanowić tu psy wywodzące się z linii typowo pracujących) i posiada genialną zdolność odróżniania zagrożenia prawdziwego od potencjalnego. Nie atakuje na oślep dając przedtem wyraźne sygnały ostrzegawcze swym niskim, basowym głosem. Zaproszonych gości traktuje dosyć grzecznie, choć nie nadmiernie przyjaźnie i przez cały czas wizyty nie spuszcza z nich czujnego spojrzenia. Ze swoją ludzką rodziną nawiązuje bardzo bliski stosunek emocjonalny i jest jej oddany całym sercem, zawsze gotów do stanięcia w jej obronie. Jednak należy zawsze pamiętać o tym, że gdy zostanie sprowokowany do ataku lub obrony, wtedy jest bezlitosny dla przeciwników. Przystąpi do walki bez chwili wahania i bez oszczędzania się, bo jest to rasa, która nie zna uczucia strachu. Jeśli masz złe zamiary lepiej omijaj dom pirenejczyka! Z reguły posiada także wspaniały kontakt z dziećmi, wykazując w stosunku do nich wielką łagodność i cierpliwość. I jest to cecha niejako zapisana w jego genach a nie uwarunkowana np. życiem w domu, w którym są dzieci. W Stanach Zjednoczonych psy te bardzo często wykorzystywane są w dogoterapii. Zdarza się, że niektóre suki traktują dzieci jak własne szczenięta, które próbują wychowywać i uczyć „dobrych manier”, ale nigdy nie są w stosunku do nich agresywne. Znana miłośniczka pirenejczyków – Mary W. Crane – tak określa stosunek patou i dziecka: „Jeśli dostatecznie wcześnie nauczysz swoje dzieci, by nie drażniły psa ciągnąc go za ogon, budząc ze słodkiej drzemki poprzez wskakiwanie na jego grzbiet, ciągnąc i szczypiąc jego uszy, wykradając mu jedzenie z miski – twój pirenejczyk będzie bezpieczny i przeżyje. Jednak dzieci nie są tak łatwe do wychowania jak pirenejczyki”. Swój instynkt ochrony rozciąga często na wszelkie małe zwierzęta domowe – koty, króliki, jagnięta – żyjąc z nimi w zgodzie. Jednakże już współistnienie z drugim równie silnym i dominującym psem, może nastręczać kłopotów. Wyzwania związane z rasą 'Agresja w stosunku do innych psów' Pirenejski pies górski nie został wyhodowany, by żyć w zgodzie z innymi psami. Jego zadaniem było ochranianie żywego inwentarza, stad owiec i zaledwie tolerowanie małych, uprzykrzonych psów pasterskich. Miał odstraszać drapieżniki lub w razie potrzeby zabijać je. Wieki temu były to głównie wilki i niedźwiedzie, dziś np. w Stanach Zjednoczonych to kojoty i sfory dzikich psów. W głębi swego serca pirenejczyk nadal pozostaje nieustraszonym wojownikiem, więc obojętne jak słodki i delikatny jest w stosunku do swojego właściciela, nigdy nie należy myśleć o nim jak o nieszkodliwym, białym, puszystym piesku. Zmuszenie patou do życia na jednym terenie z inną, równie dominującą rasą może spowodować kłopoty, tak samo jako życie w duecie samiec-samiec lub suka z suką. Taka sytuacja może skończyć się wyniszczającą walką pomiędzy nimi, zaś właściciel będzie zmuszony odseparować je od siebie na zawsze lub też pozbyć się jednego z nich. Znacznie lepszym i bezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem jest, jeżeli już chcemy posiadać więcej niż jednego psa – zakup psa i suki. Zwykle także i w takim duecie dochodzi w którymś momencie do konfrontacji, jednak po ustaleniu hierarchii w stadzie stosunki wracają do normy. W moim stadzie rolę alfy wziął na siebie samiec, który tylko od czasu do czasu przypomina swoim „dziewczynkom” (mamie i przyrodniej siostrze), gdzie jest ich miejsce i śpiewająco łagodzi rzadkie spory pomiędzy nimi. 'Temperament' Pirenejski pies górski nie jest agresywny w stosunku do ludzi. Agresja tego typu jest traktowana jako poważna skaza w charakterze psa i nie jest tolerowana przez odpowiedzialnych hodowców i właścicieli. Jednakże pirenejczyk jest dominantem i ta cecha w połączeniu z jego wielkością, siłą i inteligencją może być poważnym wyzwaniem dla niedoświadczonego, bojaźliwego lub lekkomyślnego właściciela. Przy rozpatrywaniu tej cechy znów powrócić musimy myślami do pradawnych przodków dzisiejszego patou. Jako strażnik stad pirenejczyk musiał być wystarczająco inteligentny, by w porę spostrzec zbliżające się zagrożenie, a także wystarczająco samodzielny i niezależny, by mu przeciwdziałać bez czekania na rozkaz wydany przez pasterza. Inaczej rzecz ujmując wręcz wymagano od tej rasy by potrafiła podejmować samodzielne decyzje. Aby uniknąć zagrożeń wynikających z dominującego charakteru pirenejczyka nigdy nie powinien się on dowiedzieć, że jest w stanie zdominować któregokolwiek z domowników, ba, taka myśl nie powinna nigdy zaświtać w jego głowie. Zdecydowaną rolę odgrywa tu prawidłowa socjalizacja (a więc także uważne przyjrzenie się z jakiej hodowli chcemy nabyć szczenię) i podstawowy trening posłuszeństwa. Pies tych rozmiarów i dysponujący tak wielką siłą musi od najwcześniejszych miesięcy życia być zaznajamiany z różnorodnymi sytuacjami, miejscami, dźwiękami, innymi zwierzętami a przede wszystkim nie może być wychowywany w izolacji od ludzi. Idealny właściciel pirenejczyka musi być osobą o silnej osobowości, twardej – ale sprawiedliwej ręce, konsekwentny w swym postępowaniu. Po prostu musi zasłużyć na szacunek psa. Oczywiście nie należy rozumieć powyższego jako nieustanny trening posłuszeństwa w czystej postaci – posiadając minimum wiedzy o psiej psychice można zapanować nad pirenejczykiem przy okazji różnorodnych codziennych czynności a także podczas zabawy z nim. Ten wielki, wspaniały olbrzym kocha zabawę ze swoim właścicielem i doprawdy potrafi być w niej przemyślny i figlarny! Zaś każda chwila wspólnej zabawy zacieśnia niewidzialne więzy pomiędzy psem i jego właścicielem. 'Włóczęgstwo' W swym naturalnym środowisku pirenejski pies górski przebywał na niczym nie ograniczonym terenie. Według baskijskich historyków ochraniane przez niego stada owiec liczyły średnio 300 sztuk. Często jednak pasterze łączyli wypasane stada i tym sposobem ochraniane przez patou wspólne stado z łatwością mogło liczyć 3000 sztuk. Czyż więc dziwnego w tym, że to, co dla nas jest dużym ogrodem dla psa tej rasy jest tylko trochę większym kojcem? Pirenejczyk ma „we krwi” wędrowanie po niezmierzonych, niczym nie ograniczonych przestrzeniach, co odpowiedzialny właściciel niejako rekompensuje mu zabierając na włóczęgę po polach i lasach. Jednak zazwyczaj na smyczy. Puszczony luzem „ślepnie i głuchnie” na wołania właściciela. Obowiązek przede wszystkim, a przecież do podstawowych zadań tej rasy należało dokładne zbadanie podległego mu terenu w celu wykrycia potencjalnych zagrożeń. Z tym też wiąże się konieczność ogrodzenia terenu, na którym żyje pyr, solidnym płotem. Płotem, który uniemożliwi mu wydostanie się na samodzielną wyprawę, ale także który uniemożliwi wtargnięcie na posesję innego zwierzęcia lub psa, który prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby ataku pirenejczyka. 'Szczekanie' Jako pies stróżujący pirenejczyk szczeka jeśli usłyszy cokolwiek w jego mniemaniu podejrzanego – to odwieczny sygnał dla innych członków stada, by zwiększyli swoją czujność. Jeśli uzna, że to co usłyszał, nie stanowi zagrożenia – milknie, jeśli nie, szczekanie się nasila i staje się bardziej uporczywe. Oczywiście nowy hałas może usłyszeć równie dobrze za godzinę, jak i za parę minut. Niektóre osobniki dużo częściej szczekają w nocy. Jego głoś jest piękny, niski, basowy, ale bywają chwile, że potrafi irytować. A co może zaniepokoić patou? Znów użyję słów Mary W. Craine „Na co pirenejczyk szczeka? Na rzeczy, które tylko on widzi i które tylko on jest w stanie usłyszeć – to może być zbyt nisko przelatujący satelita albo motyle. Większość pirenejczyków podsłuchuje kłótnie rodzinne toczące się cztery domy dalej, stając się w sposób doskonały głuchymi na takie polecenia jak „przestań”, „chodź tutaj” lub „bądź cicho”. Właściciele pyr często wymieniają się między sobą informacjami dotyczącymi sposobów na pohamowanie tego szczekania w taki sam sposób jak nasze babki wymieniały się przepisami na doskonałe pikle – żaden z nich nigdy nie był podobny do drugiego.” Jeśli więc psie szczekanie irytuje cię – porzuć myśl o kupnie pirenejczyka. 'Zachowania destrukcyjne' Należy do nich przede wszystkim forsowanie ogrodzenia i zamiłowanie do kopania. O ile z ogrodzeniem można sobie poradzić w prosty sposób, budując je odpowiednio wysokie i solidne, o tyle z kopaniem jest gorzej. Pirenejczyk kocha kopać sobie wielkie dziury, w których układa się latem dla ochłody i te mniejsze, w których zakopuje swoje „skarby” np. kość, którą zostawia sobie na „czarną godzinę”. Nie ma sensu z tym walczyć zasypując kolejne dziury. Już znacznie wygodniej i prościej jest zostawić mu 2 lub 3 ukochane dołki – jest wtedy nadzieja, że reszta działki ocaleje. Kopanie może przybierać na sile, gdy pirenejczyk czuje się osamotniony bądź znudzony. Trzeba zrozumieć rzecz podstawową – choć rasa ta przez wieki pracowała na terenach odizolowanych, to nie była odizolowana od kontaktu z człowiekiem, w tym przypadku pasterzem, dla którego patou był wiernym kompanem i pomocnikiem. Pirenejski pies górski nawiązuje bardzo bliski, wręcz magiczny kontakt z człowiekiem i bardzo sobie ceni przebywanie w jego towarzystwie. Kocha pieszczoty i zabawy ze swoim właścicielem. Jeżeli pozbawimy go tego kontaktu, możemy być pewni, że zachowania destrukcyjne przybiorą na sile a pogryzione meble i rozkopane podwórko będziemy mieli „zagwarantowane”. Rozmiar ma znaczenie Wielkość, zależy jak się na nią patrzy, może być pozytywem lub negatywem. Osobiście jestem miłośniczka ras dużych, więc dla mnie jak najbardziej jest to niezaprzeczalna zaleta pirenejskiego psa górskiego. Jeśli jednak nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś dużej rasy, przeczytaj poniższy tekst, zanim zechcesz kupić pirenejczyka. Wzorzec określa, że wzrost samca powinien się wahać w granicach od 70 do 80 cm w kłębie, dla suk od 65 do 75 cm. Średnia waga odpowiednio to 60 kg i 45 kg (zdecydowanie moje suki są cięższe). Przy tym wzroście pirenejczyk z całym spokojem ducha może skontrolować co leży na stole lub ladzie kuchennej nawet bez wspinania się na tylne łapy. Jest łakomczuchem i nawet najlepiej wychowany czasami może nie oprzeć się pokusie, jaką wywoła w nim nieopatrznie pozostawione na stole mięso do rozmrożenia…. Cóż, jeśli nie nauczysz się trzymać jedzenia w bardziej niedostępnych miejscach, miej zawsze pod ręką numer telefonu do najbliższej restauracji lub pizzerii. Przed podjęciem decyzji o kupnie odwiedź hodowcę, żeby sobie w pełni uświadomić „rozmiary” tego psa. Nawet jeśli kiedyś gdzieś przypadkowo widziałeś to majestatyczne zwierzę w parku na spacerze, czy na wystawie psów, to twoje wrażenia mogą być trochę odmienne, gdy zobaczysz go wpadającego w pełnym galopie do kuchni lub salonu. Wzrost, rozmiar i charakter pirenejskiego psa górskiego warunkuje także domy, w których może żyć. O ile przy zapewnieniu mu odpowiedniej ilości ćwiczeń, spacerów i zabawy może funkcjonować w małych domkach, o tyle absolutnie nie jest rasą predysponowaną do życia w bloku. Przy okazji… jaki masz samochód? Jeśli nie jest to bus albo choćby mini van bądź pewien, że gdy kupisz pirenejczyka wkrótce zmienisz także swoje auto. Jesteś na to przygotowany? I jeszcze rzecz trywialna, o której jednak dosyć często łatwo zapomnieć, ulegając nieodpartemu wrażeniu szczenięcia patou – wszystko, począwszy od podstawowej opieki weterynaryjnej, poprzez zakup choćby obróżki czy kosmetyków do pielęgnacji sierści a kończąc na rzeczy tak prozaicznej jak codzienne wyżywienie kosztuje więcej, niż przy rasach małych i średnich. Jeśli jednak, pomimo wyzwań, jakie stawia przed każdym nowym właścicielem ta rasa, zdecydujesz się na zakup pirenejskiego psa górskiego, jeśli postarasz się go zrozumieć i nie działać wbrew cechom uwarunkowanym jego historią i pierwotnym przeznaczeniem, zyskasz wspaniałego towarzysza, który wniesie w twoje życie magię i który pozwoli ci zrozumieć, co znaczy prawdziwy związek psa z człowiekiem. Galeria Kategoria:Rasy psów Kategoria:Psy duże Kategoria:Psy obronne